fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 1: Birth of darkness
It was autumn, the leaves of the trees had a faint yellow colour and a huge amount of fallen yellow leaves was on the stone streets of the Elementa village creating a beautiful view, there were many people walking the streets with a fast pace, there were some shops that were selling foods and souvenirs while there were other ones in which people were creating weapons with elemental properties. Under a huge tree there were two girls clashing with swords, the one girl had long white hair and blueeyes. She was wearing a jet black long sleeved dress which had a huge white cross that was beginning from her neck and was ending to the end of the dress while its right and left parts were covering her breast section. She also had black high kneel boots while her body was voluptuous along with big breasts. The other girl had long black hair that reached down to her knees and red eyes. She was wearing a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie along with a red belt that had a red side skirt cover which she was wearing with long black socks and black shoes. She was also wearing red gauntlets and black gloves. Both girls were clashing furiously, then the black haired girl did a swing with one hand and the white haired girl took a defensive position by putting her sword in front of her and was pushed back a little from the force of the swing. Then, without losing time she lunged forth and was about to swing with both hands but the black haired girl parried it smiling, however, the white haired girl smiled to the other girl’s shock and then that girl pushed her back and brought her sword downwards with the white haired girl being on the defensive. As she was being defensive though, she chuckled and without the other girl being able to do something, she suddenly repelled the sword and as she was about to be attacked she ducked and pointed her sword at her opponent’s belly. Then the black haired girl fell down with her sword a few centimetres away from her ‘’darn, you win this time Roxanne’’ said the girl as she was pulled up by Roxanne who offered her hand to pull her up ‘’it’s not like i win all the time , don’t forget that you won yesterday ‘’ said Roxanne smiling ‘’ hey, Roxane and Diana’’ shouted a girl from a distance and when both girls turned their heads around they saw a girl slightly shorter than them that had black hair with short pigtails, gold bows and also had yellow eyes and medium size breast. She was wearing an eastern long sleeved red robe with yellow outlines and had a yellow cloud symbol at the end of her robe. She had purple puffy pants and was also wearing purple shoes ‘’hi Ember, how are you?’’ asked Diana as she got up and was clearing the dust from her clothes’’ how am i? Excited of course, don’t tell me you forgot what today’s day is’’, then both Roxane and Diana smiled ‘’of course not, today is the day where we will get the Sanctus Stone that chose us and one of us will become the chief of the village’’ explained Roxanne. It is a phenomenon in Elementum village that once every generation, two young kids are chosen by the light and dark Sanctus stones that are protected highly by the chief of the village. Those chosen by them awaken most of the time Light and Darkness magic respectively. Finally, one of the chosen kids will become chief of the village. ‘’I’m sure that i will be chosen as the next chef’’ said a cocky Diana waving her black hair ’’we will see’’ replied Roxanne smiling ‘’yeah whatever, let’s get going, the others are waiting’’ she said as she grabbed them by their hands in their dismay. As they were walking, they went into a beautiful vivid forest and after a while they saw an ancient altar with a cave behind it. There was a huge crowd around the ancient altar and the girls struggled to pass through, after some effort they went in the front ’’phew, we finally came’’ said Ember wiping her sweat off her forehead’’ yeah but you almost wrecked our hands in the process’’ said a complaining Roxanne as she and Diana were moving around their arms, in the meantime, their arrival sparked a lot of whispers between the crowd, whispers of wondering which girl will be chosen as chief ‘’well it surely became noisy here’’ said Ember in a low voice looking around. ‘’Well it makes sense for such a thing to happen, the stars of this day have come after all’’ said a boy that seemed to be in his fifteen like the girls, it was a boy with tanned skin and a muscular figure. He had dark green hair that spiked high above his head along with a pony tail that draped behind his head. He had sharp blue eyes a long scar shaped like a cross going across them wears a green coat with ripped-off sleeves on a tatty, torn black shirt that's ends above his belly button.. He was also wearing a brown belt, brown fingerless gloves, brown boots and beige pants. He also hada round pendant around his neck...’’ Rocky, so you came’’ said a very happy Roxane that had her face sparkle upon seeing their friend along with a girl that had the same body stature with Ember, she had short blue hair, brown eyes, black sleeveless blouse with a neon blue wave pattern at the bottom around it, a small blue open vest with white coloured wave pattern on each side. She had light blue pants with a wave pattern and also had black sandals ’’hi Oceania, how are you?’’ asked her Diana ‘’very well’’ she replied happily and gently. ‘’I wonder when will the Elder come out’’ wondered Rocky holding his chin and then the crowd began to talk like crazy ‘’ well here she is’’ said Ember. From the cave appeared an elderly short woman holding a wooden stick with a ram’s head on the top, she had her eyes closed with her face having wrinkled from her advanced age and also had deep grey hair, she was wearing an Indian like attire and around her neck was a necklace with skulls. ‘’My dear villagers, as it is the tradition of our village, today with the powers of the Sanctus stones, we shall choose the one who shall become in the future chef of this village and the one that shall become the right hand of the chief. I would like to call out here Roxane and Diana, come forth my children’’ said the Elder and both girls then came at the altar with two stone tables being in front of them. ‘’As you know, our village is one of the oldest communities, existing at the early years of Joya. At the early years of its existence, our peaceful ancestors were blessed with the sacred duty of protecting the light and dark stones which are the strongest among them all and those that can allow someone absolute control over the other stones.’’ ‘''’And soon i will become the holder of the dark stone and become the next Chief’’ thought a sure Diana with a cocky smile ‘’yawn, boring’’ said a drowsy Ember ‘’don’t act like that Ember, its important’’ said Oceania ‘’before they hid the other stones, they learned how to use elemental magic from them and then hidden them away so they won’t fall into wrong hands in the case someone unworthy got the light or dark stones. I know that everyone is getting tired of my speech so i will try to be short; usually those born on this village begin at early age to manifest a specific elemental type of magic based on their heart and lineage, but there are those that don’t, the later are usually kids that are chosen by those stones. Without any further delay...’’ Upon hearing these last words, both Roxane and Diana swallowed their saliva from pure anxiety, then the Elder brought out from her sleeves one yellow and one deep purple crystal stone and put them on each side of the stone table ‘’oh holy stones, go to the ones thou hath chosen!!’’ shouted the Elder and the stones then shined brightly, blinding everyone present, after a minute the blinding light ceased and when everyone opened their eyes, they saw Roxane surrounded by a white aura while Diana by a deep purple one. ‘’I can’t believe it…so this is the Light Stone…the magic power surrounding me feels so...warm’’ said a bewildered Roxanne looking herself while Diana was bewildered by the magic power surrounding her too ‘’congratulations girls!!’’ said both Ember and Oceania and both went to each one to congratulate them while the crowd began clapping like crazy. ''Now for my final announcement said the Elder and everyone turned their attention on her after some deep though i have finally decided who will succeed me as the next Chief when the time comes announced the Elder and everyone froze from their anxiety, i choose Roxanne for next Chief of the village w-what? asked Roxanne who couldn't believe what she heard congratulations Roxy! said her friends really happy. Diana froze from shock and was silent um, Diana, are you ok? asked a worried Oceania that got close to her ‘’''I…..I wasn’t……why?.....after so much training….what…..what…what……..WHAT THE FUCK DID I LACK?????!!!!!’’ screamed an enraged Diana that unleashed a dark magic energy wave that knocked back Oceania who fell down ’’Oceania!!, are you alright?’’ asked a worried Roxane with all the gang coming to her side ‘’what’s wrong Diana? why did you do that?’’ asked a confused Roxanne ’’it was always like this….you were everyone’s favourite, the good and innocent girl…the one who was better than everyone...the one that was always surpassing me…and now you stole what was supposed to be rightfully mine’’ she said in a low furious tone ‘’Roxane’’ she said as she drew her sword that had dark magic aura around it’ '' i think i know now why you were chosen w-what do you mean? ’ Roxanne, i shall defeat you and claim the light stone!!’’